Homura Mitokado
is a former member of the dissolved Team Tobirama. He and his team-mate Koharu Utatane now serve as members of the Konoha Council. Background In the anime, shortly after the foundation of the village, he was shown to be part of a class alongside Koharu Utatane and Torifu Akimichi. Ever since childhood, Homura and Hiruzen Sarutobi have been close friends. Under the guidance of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, they and their third team-mate, Koharu, have completed numerous missions together. On one mission during the First Shinobi World War as Tobirama's Escort Unit, the team had been surrounded by the brutal Kinkaku Force. Homura voiced that with their inferior numbers there was no way they could win. He later watched on in shock as Hiruzen, Danzō and ultimately the Second offered himself up as a decoy to allow them to escape.Naruto chapter 481, pages 4-10 When Hiruzen became the Third Hokage, Homura and Koharu became his councillors. With their years of experience and knowledge and their unending effort to make Konohagakure a better place, they eventually gained similar respect and social status as the Hokage himself. Thanks to his prudence and efficiency, Homura especially has gained the absolute faith of the Konoha shinobi. Many years later, during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, Homura was seen fighting alongside his team-mates and many other shinobi, attempting to restrain the beast and drive it out of the village before it could cause any more mayhem and destruction.Naruto chapter 503, page 7 Personality Like Koharu, Homura actions always have the village's best interests at heart. He is more militant than the Hokage he has served under, and as such leans more toward Danzō's war hawk ideology sometimes. This became most apparent when he and Koharu supported the Uchiha Clan Downfall and later, when they wanted to restrict Naruto Uzumaki's movements. He has a differing opinion on how the village should be run, thus constantly meddles in the decisions of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who in turn has grown to dislike him, along with Koharu, for it. He and Koharu seem to believe Tsunade was partly responsible for the damage done to Konoha during Pain's assault, despite her desperate attempt to save the village that placed her in a coma. He is also a very composed individual, even in dire or shocking situations, such as when Tsunade accosts him, never shouting or reacting violently. He also tends to speak in an authoritative manner, offering Tsunade suggestions that come across as decisions to be carried out. Also, because of his great prudence and efficiency while working with the Hokage, the jōnin have absolute faith in him as well. Appearance In his old age, Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. As an active shinobi in his youth, he was seen in two different outfits: the first is a simple black outfit with a grey armour protecting the chest, shoulders and outer thighs, arm guards, a dull green scarf, a pouch strapped to his waist with bandages, a kunai holster on his upper right leg, and shinobi sandals during the lifetime of the Second Hokage and a simple black jumpsuit outfit with mesh armour underneath and a gauntlet on his right arm, exactly like the one Hiruzen wears during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha. He has at least three giant scrolls (two on his back, and one in front). One common aspect of his costume that hasn't changed (except for during the Nine-Tails' attack on the village), is a poncho like top that he wears over his outfits. They have seemingly got longer over the years. Years later, during the reign of the Seventh Hokage, Homura aged considerably. He gained deep wrinkles and the top of his head was balding. His beard reached down to his waist and now requires a cane to move about. Abilities In Book of Bright Light, Danzō Shimura alleges that Homura and Koharu are neither especially skilled nor have they ever done anything noteworthy on the battlefield. He claims they've only lived for so long through a combination of luck and by knowing when to align themselves to more talented allies. During the Nine-Tails' attack, Homura was seen carrying two giant scrolls on his back and one in front of him. The purpose of these scrolls is unknown. Part I Chūnin Exams Homura is first seen in the series at a meeting between the Konoha Council and the jōnin-level shinobi of the village. They discussed Hayate's death and the looming threat of Orochimaru. Search For Tsunade After the death of the Third, Homura and Koharu finds Jiraiya spying on women bathing, an action which Homura reprimanded him for. They then discussed the situation between Konoha and Suna which Jiraiya said he was fully aware of. Homura then tells Jiraiya the gravity of the situation that Konoha was in with their depleted forces and that under such situations all they could do was prepare for the worst. As Koharu tells Jiraiya that they selected him to become the next Hokage and he declines the post, Homura tells him that it had already been decided as he was the most eligible person for the post. Jiraiya however makes mention of another candidate that was possibly even more qualified than he was. When Jiraiya states that he will go and look for Tsunade, Homura insists that three Anbu accompany him, Jiraiya declines once again and says he only has one person in mind to bring with him: Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission In the anime, when Tsunade learns that the village is rigged with explosive tags, Koharu and Homura volunteer to aid in the search and removal of the tags. Tsunade sends them to an abandoned section of the village where they find an explosive tag lodged in the walls of one of the buildings. Bringing this back as evidence to Tsunade, they also note that the tag was really old judging from how the seal was written on it. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths About two years later, in an effort to restore Konoha's reputation, Tsunade proposed to host an early Chūnin Exams in Konoha, hoping to get Sunagakure's approval and assistance as co-sponsors. When meeting with the Fifth Kazekage and the Three Sand Siblings, Kankurō quickly realised that Konoha's reputation was not the only reason for this unorthodox proposal. It was explained that with their intel on the Akatsuki suggested that they would be making a move soon, she hoped this improvised exams would lure the enemy out. Ultimately, it was agreed to host the first exam in Konoha and the second exam in Suna, conceding that the Sunagakure's location would make for a better survival exam.Naruto: Shippūden episode 394 Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission After Shizune becomes increasingly uneasy about how liberal Tsunade was with Naruto and the missions he went on that constantly put him at risk of encountering Akatsuki, she speaks to Homura and Koharu, who in turn, hold a meeting with Tsunade. Homura tells Tsunade that Naruto was a jinchūriki and as such shouldn't be leaving the village at all and should have been kept under constant supervision. Tsunade rejects this and tells him that Naruto would grow to become a great power for Konoha but Homura tells her that she was being too carefree in her decisions regarding Naruto even though she was the Hokage. After Tsunade dismisses his claims, he resigns to her decision and instead tells her that they would be choosing the fourth member of Team Kakashi. After Shizune states that as Kakashi was still recuperating so a interim leader would have to be selected, Danzō suggest that someone from the Anbu be appointed. Seeing this as a good idea, Homura asks Tsunade if she has any objections to the suggestion. Twelve Guardian Ninja After Tsunade deploys a team of Anbu to capture Danzō and unknown assailant that he had been secretly communicating with they are captured and brought back to the village. During the interrogation Homura and Koharu intervene and Homura reprimands Tsunade for making such hasty decisions about the situation without haing a better grasp of the situation as well as going to such great lengths as to have Ibiki conduct the interrogation. He then tells them that according to Tatsuji's reports who turned out to be a spy for Konoha, that Amegakure had been involved in the border attacks recently. He also told them about the assault on the Fire Temple by four unknown persons. They then discuss the fact that Sora could be their possible target. After hearing all the information he then tells Tsunade to make a decision in Konoha's best interest. Pain's Assault When Tsunade tells Kōsuke to head back to Mount Myōboku and get Naruto after Pain invades Konoha, before he is able to leave, Homura and Koharu interrupt saying that they should leave Naruto where he was safe. Homura then tells Tsunade that according to Danzō, that the leader of Akatsuki was heading the assault and their target was Naruto. As Tsunade physically accosts them, Homura demands that she let them go. Tsunade then tells them both that Naruto was a shinobi of Konoha and not a tool of the village. She also tells them that unlike Jiraiya and Hiruzen, and even Chiyo, they lacked faith and trust in the younger generation. After initially reacting with shock, they tell her to do whatever she pleased, giving up on trying to change her mind. Homura is not seen again until the conclusion of the invasion at a meeting of the country and village's heads. Homura informs the Fire Daimyō and his delegation that they planned to continue working with other countries against the threat that Akatsuki posed. They then decide on a new Hokage as Tsunade had fallen into a comatose state. Five Kage Summit When Kakashi returns to the village from the Land of Iron, and informs them of what had happened and that Danzō had died, Homura comments that it's always the best that are the first to go. He then states that they cannot proceed with an alliance without a Hokage. Later at another meeting with the daimyō, as they are prepared to appoint Kakashi as the new Hokage, the meeting is interrupted by a ninja (Might Guy in the anime) who tells them that Tsunade has woken from her coma. He is later seen at the war council meetings that Tsunade calls preparing alongside the others for the impending Fourth Shinobi World War. Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, with the war taking place, Ebisu gathers Homura, Koharu and the villagers for a meeting about the possibility of an attack. Both Homura and Koharu are visibly sleeping during the meeting only to awaken when the Allied Mothers Force have their say in the matter. Blank Period Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, he and the Fire daimyō were against by unknown perpetrators and their attacks separately, yet they were unharmed then after. However, having no proof of both attacks' connection led Kakashi on investigating both said incidents. He later attended a meeting on discussing the budget with Kido Tsumiki, Koharu, the daimyō, the Sixth Hokage, and Shizune. Listening to Kido's argument against Kakashi's and Shizune's discussion about securing additional funding for Sakura's clinic and about the recent attacks against him and the daimyō, he called for increased funding to Konoha's Anbu. However, the daimyō deferred to Homura, who agreed with Kido. New Era Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, when two chūnin gate guards were attacked by unknown assailants, the village was put on lockdown. After one of the guards' condition was stabilised, Homura and Koharu oversaw Ino Yamanaka's probing of the guard's mind for answers, learning that Mitsuki had left willingly with the attackers. When it was revealed by Naruto that Mitsuki was in fact Orochimaru's son, the elders were furious at such a secret being kept from them. Naruto rationalised this on the grounds that Orochimaru's conduct has changed from before and that he was aiding in investigating the Ōtsutsuki. Despite this, noting the unpredictable nature of Orochimaru, the elders insisted that they had to treat the Oto-born boy as a threat. As the council and Hokage continued to talk about how best to deal with this, Kakashi voiced his overall approval of Naruto's actions, noting that Naruto would never do anything he throught would bring danger to the village and that the elders wouldn't even consider letting the boy in the village had they known the full story to begin with. Trivia * The name "Homura" means , while his family name "Mitokado" means . ** In the video games and official trading card game, his family name has been mistranslated as "Mitomon." * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Homura show that he was 169 cm when Tobirama died. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is nattō, soba with Welsh onion. His least favourite is okonomiyaki. References de:Homura Mitokado